The invention relates to fancy goods for hooded wearing apparel and, more particularly, to a spring or expanding band for alternatively holding or clenching the opening of a hood of hooded wearing apparel to a set shape.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.